


Vanderbilt

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: the conman [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Post-Recall, Relationship Study, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: When Jesse answers the recall, he reunites with his husband. Too bad Connor's playing a small con on their new team members.At least they'd have later.*standalone fic





	Vanderbilt

**Author's Note:**

> I own Connor, and that's about it. This isn't technically the actual canon I have for this OC, but it was fun to write and I just rolled with it lmao

A month ago, if anyone had asked Jesse what he thought of Connor Vanderbilt, he'd just laugh and tell them that Connor Vanderbilt didn't exist, and in a way, he was right. Connor Vanderbilt was a fabricated identity of one Connor McCree, a sly man with an easy smile and all the knowledge of how to get to Jesse's already bleeding heart.

Connor Vanderbilt was a mask, a fake name with a fake past, all to protect those Connor McCree cared about.

Including Jesse himself, the conman's own husband.

They'd eloped, right before the end of Overwatch, and when that shit hit the fan, Connor kissed Jesse, said he would find out what happened, and disappeared into the fog covered morning light.

Jesse hadn't seen him since, though occasionally he'd get a letter or package, no matter where he'd ended up for the week, all from his husband, and, well, Connor had always been good at what he did for Blackwatch – lie, steal, and extract information, all from under the willing mark's nose.

So when he'd arrived on base, after getting the message from Winston, he'd felt his heart leap from his chest, and his air leave his lungs. Connor stood there, talking with a large woman, who was laughing at whatever he was saying.

“Yo, pretty, isn't he?” Lucio asked, skating up to him. “Connor Vanderbilt, he said his name was.”

Jesse managed to keep his amusement, his laugh, to himself, and merely nodded.

“Sure.” He said, “Jesse McCree.”

“Lucio.” The musician grinned, and Jesse watched as Lucio went to talk to Connor, who glanced over, and saw him. Jesse saw the change in demeanor easily – the way the light entered Connor's eyes, the way his smile tilted a bit and became just a bit more real, and the way his shoulders relaxed, even if was just briefly.

Connor said something to the two, and approached him.

“Didn't give me away, didja?” Connor asked, looking up at him with amusement on his face.

“Now why would I do that, darlin'?” Jesse smiled, just as amused. “He called you pretty, so I _mighta_ been tempted, but I know you. Yer playin' them with the long game 'til someone sets up a meetin' circle, ain't ya, darlin'?” Connor's amused smile turned into a grin.

“Ya did always know me best, sweetheart.” The spy put a hand onto Jesse's cheek, offering a touch – a promise of _later_.

“Would ya have married me if I didn't?”

“'Course I woulda! You're too handsome ta let go.” Connor rubbed Jesse's cheek, a grin on his face, before he backed up and walked back to where Lucio and the woman were waiting, now with a few new operatives with them. Lucio was openly staring at him, slackjawed, and Jesse just smirked and shrugged, before going to report to Winston that he was there.

He and Connor would catch up properly later.


End file.
